


The Disappearance

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Spock (Star Trek), Best Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: One morning, Spock wakes up to find that Leonard is gone.(10 months into Spock and Leonard's relationship)





	1. Chapter 1

When Leonard was woken up by his phone vibrating in the pocket of his sweatpants, his arm was wrapped around his boyfriend, pulling him close to him. Leonard sighed softly, carefully rolling away from Spock so he could answer the call.

"Hello?" he groggily asked when he was away from Spock's bedroom. 

"Hi, Leonard."

Leonard almost dropped his phone.

* * *

As he was waking up, Spock rolled over. Expecting to be greeted by Leonard, he opened his eyes. He shot up when the other side of the bed was cold and empty. There was a logical explanation for this, Spock told himself. Leonard simply woke up early. Or... he was called into the hospital for an emergency during the night. With his dressing gown on, Spock went downstairs. He searched the downstairs rooms for Leonard, or a note from him. There was nothing, until Spock went to the front door. On the small table, there  _was_ a short note.

**Something came up. I probably**

**won't be back in San Francisco**

**for a few days.**

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry!**

**Leonard xxx**

Spock's eyes widened. Leonard had left San Francisco. Why? What had 'come up' that was important enough for Leonard to leave the city for  _days_? Spock quickly got dressed and left to get the bus to the riverbank. He skipped breakfast, as he often did. Answers were more important.

* * *

**Group of Friends**

Spock sent photo

"Leonard left this for me this

morning. What does it mean?"

Spock     7:07am

"It could mean any number

of things. Is there any context

to it?"

Andreievich   7:08 am

"When I woke up, Leonard

was not there and this was

by my front door."

Spock    7:09am

"No. I'm sorry I couldn't

help. I can ask Nyota

and Hikaru later if

you're not around."

Andreievich   7:11am

"It's fine. Thank you, Pavel."

Spock     7:12am 

* * *

Jim wasn't in when Spock arrived at the base. Knowing he wouldn't be able to work until he knew whether Jim had any ideas as to where Leonard was, Spock stood outside Kirk's office, his hands fidgeting anxiously behind his back. Finally, at quarter to eight, Jim arrived.

"Spock. Shouldn't you be working?" he enquired.

"Yes. But there is an urgent matter I must speak to you about." Spock told him.

Jim unlocked the door to his office.

"Come in," he said, sitting in his chair. When Spock sat opposite him, he asked, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Spock stared at his lap, not sure whether Kirk would want to hear about this in a work environment.

"It is personal." he eventually said.

"Is it about Bones?" Jim asked.

Marvelling, as he often did, at how Jim seemed telepathic at times, Spock nodded.

"He left my house at some point in the night. I found a note by my door, apologizing and saying that he would be out of San Francisco for a few days," Spock explained. "I was wondering if you might know where he is."

"He's done  _what_?" Jim demanded.

"Leonard left San Francisco during the night," Spock rephrased. "I'm worried about him. If you know or have any ideas about where he might be..."

"I don't  _know_ where he is, but he might've gone to Georgia," Jim suggested. "He has family and friends there. Something might've happened to someone."

Spock nodded.

"In the meantime, have you tried calling him?" Jim asked.

"I tried on my way here. He didn't pick up, so I left him a voicemail." Spock replied.

"Right. You'd better get to work. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Jim said.

Spock stood from his chair.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

* * *

Spock stood outside the bar, staring at the sign. This was the bar Leonard occasionally came to to drink or to talk to Scotty. Spock had only ever been to a bar once. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. He'd been overwhelmed by sounds and smells and the crowd. But this had to be done. Besides, it was a weekday, and still quite early. He went inside. It was quiet, and only three people were sitting around. Spock immediately went up to the dark haired man sitting at the bar. 

"Scott." he said to get the man's attention.

Scott turned his head and smiled.

"Spock!" he exclaimed. "This is a nice surprise! What're ye doin' here? Where's Leo?" 

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me," Spock replied. "Leonard left my house in the middle of the night. He left me a note saying that he would be out of the city for a few days."

"Nay. I'm sorry, lad. I'm sure he's okay, though." Scott told Spock reassuringly.

Spock nodded.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's fine! Ye can come see me anytime!"

"Enjoy your evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Group of Friends**

Spock?

Hikaru 5:04pm

 

Spock, are you back yet?

Nyota  5:32pm

 

He left early this morning.

He should be around by

now.

Andreievich  5:34pm

  
Hello.

Spock  5:45pm

  
Spock! We were getting

worried!

Nyota   5:47pm

 

Pav told us what happened.

Are you okay?

Hikaru   5:47pm

  
Yes, although I'm becoming

increasingly worried that I

did something wrong.

Spock   5:49pm

  
Why would you think that?

Andreievich  5:50pm

  
I've asked the two people I

know Leonard is friends

with, and they don't know

where he is. Jim suggested

he may have gone to

Georgia for a relative or

friend, but...

Spock  5:54pm

  
His suggestion makes 

sense.

Hikaru 5:55pm

  
Yes, but why wouldn't

he have told me?!

Spock  5:56pm

  
Not trying to bring

anyone down, but

Spock's right.

Nyota   5:58pm

 

Have you called him?

Or texted?

Hikaru  5:59pm

  
Yes and yes. He hasn't

answered.

Spock 6:00pm

  
Maybe he just needs

some time away from

the city. The 

environment can be

draining for someone

who isn't used to it.

Andreievich  6:03pm

  
Perhaps...

Spock  6:04pm

  
I'm sure it's nothing to

do with you.

Hikaru   6:05pm

  
I need sleep.

Spock  6:06pm

  
My dinner's ready. 

Goodnight.

Nyota 6:07pm

  
Goodnight.

Hikaru  6:07pm

  
I'll text in the morning

before my first class.

Andreievich 6:08pm

  
Thank you.  
Goodnight.

Spock   6:09pm

  
Goodnight Spock.

Andreievich   6:10pm

* * *

2 Days Later...

Spock was staring into his glass of water and tapping its side when Jim found him in the canteen. An untouched sandwich sat on a plate beside him.

"Hey," Jim greeted, pulling out and sitting on the chair opposite Spock. "Still nothing from Bones?"

Silently, Spock shook his head, not making eye contact. Jim looked sadly at his friend and right-hand man. Over the past two days, he'd been watching Spock break, slowly, and he'd felt his anger toward Leonard, one of his best friends, grow as he began to see cracks in all of Spock's shields.

"You eaten anything?" Jim asked.

Spock hesitated, before shaking his head again. Jim sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If there's anything you need, you know I'm right here."

Spock nodded. As Jim ate, they sat in silence.

* * *

**Group of Friends**

It's me. There's no

other explanation.

Spock     3:30pm

No it's not.

Nyota      3:33pm

He still hasn't

been in contact.

How could it NOT be?

Spock     3:35pm

He's obviously being

a douche. Give me

an address and I'll

go kick his ass!

Nyota      3:37pm

Not happening.

Spock     3:38pm

Yeah, I know.

Nyota      3:38pm

 

Give him a chance

to explain when

he gets back.

Hikaru     3:40pm

I was going to. Thank

you all for being around.

Spock      3:42pm


	3. Chapter 3

Two Days After The Last Chapter...

Jim almost punched Leonard when he turned up on his porch at 6pm.

"Jim-" Leonard started, before being cut off.

"Have you seen Spock?" Jim demanded.

Leonard frowned guiltily.

"Not yet. Jim-"

"Go over there and explain to him. Now."

"Jim, please. I need-"

"I don't want any of your crappy excuses! I watched him  _break_! And you were doing  _what_? Skipping 'round the homestate throwing flowers around?!"

Leonard's fist hit the wall next to Jim's door. He braced himself there as tears stuns his eyes.

"You have no idea what was happening." he growled.

"I don't give give a damn!" Jim shouted.

"You don't know what it's like to have your ex-wife tell you you have a daughter after six years!" Leonard yelled, before collapsing onto the wall slightly.

Both men were silent.

"Bones..." Jim quietly said, cautiously stepping toward Leonard.

Leonard held a hand out to stop him. It took a few minutes for Leonard to get himself together.

"I knew I'd lash out at someone when I got back. I didn't want it to be Spock, he's been through enough because of this as it is. And I don't want him to  _ever_ see that part of me," he murmured. "You were the first person I thought of who could handle it. I'm sorry."

After a moment, Jim hugged him.

"Go see him," Jim whispered. "He needs to know."

* * *

Leonard sat at the steering wheel of his car for a moment, gazing out of the window at Spock's house. It wasn't much, but it was definitely more than his apartment, and he'd always loved it. Leonard took a deep breath, before going up to the door and pressing the bell. After a minute, Spock didn't answer. After ringing the bell again, and still getting no answer, Leonard found the spare key and tried not to panic. When he was inside, he could hear the Doctor and Donna talking on the TV. Quietly, he walked along the corridor until he came to the living room, where he found Spock curled up on the sofa, silently sobbing to himself. Guilt nearly overcame Leonard, and he felt like he might break down in tears right then and there. But he didn't. Tentatively, he walked towards the sofa.

"Spock, it's me." he said, carefully sitting next to Spock.

Spock looked up at Leonard with his watery brown eyes. His gaze was slightly analytical, as though he were trying to figure out whether this was real or an illusion.

"Leonard?" he warily asked, inching closer to his boyfriend. "You're back?"

Leonard nodded with a shaky smile. They engulfed each other in a tight embrace, and neither resisted the urge to cry.

"I'm back," Leonard reassured Spock, before pressing his face into Spock's shoulder. "I never should've left without telling you."

They stayed like that for a long moment, before Leonard pulled away.

"I'm gonna make coffee," he told Spock. "Then I'll explain why I left. I'll tell you everything."

"Can I have tea?" Spock quietly asked.

"Sure." Leonard replied, smiling fondly and rubbing Spock's shoulder.

* * *

You have a daughter?" Spock asked, watching the ripples on the surface of the tea in the mug he was gripping tightly. 

"Yeah," Leonard confirmed, still struggling to get his head around it himself. "It had nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong," he reassured Spock, gently holding his hand. "I love you. I love you  _so much_ , Spock."

Spock turned his head and kissed Leonard, conveying his love physically, as he so often did. Leonard rested a hand against Spock's neck and kissed back.

"I forgive you." Spock whispered into the kiss, causing Leonard to smile in relief.

 


End file.
